monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rathalos Guides
Introduction Flashbombs are good to use but when you use them get its tail of first as its tail whip hurts the most,then his head spikes to stop him hurting while charging and then the wing spikes.He should be limping after this so just attack his belly as he has no plating there and he should die. Also at this point he will most likely run to the wyvern nest so get ready to chase after him. As well as hitting the belly you could take a few hits onto his head which inflicts the most damage and may only need a couple instead of a few like the belly. As long as you do not wish to cut the tail, I would recommend using a hammer against Rathalos. With a good hammer like Onslaught, which is easy to acquire, you should be able to slay the Rathalos in under five minutes (I am referring to the lower class). Flash bombs make him a breeze. For those who just battled the HR5 Rathalos quest, it is suggested to use the Hard Bone Hammer+. Like said above, Flash bombs are the best bet against him. Also bring Pitfall traps for longer free time to aim at the head or better yet capture him. Always aim at the head, but only if he is dizzy. If not, he will most likely fly back and launch a fireball that will leave you dangerously open. Just to warn you he can still use tail swing and bite (more like head but) when he is flash bombed so don't get all cocky if he is dizzy. A strategy to avoid being trampled when los enters rage is to roll into to him you'll take a little damage but will have the FREEDOM to roll in between his legs avoiding a hit Preparations Items *5 Potions *3 Mega Potions *10 Herbs *3 Whetstones (Depends on weapon) *1 Pitfall trap (To Capture only) OR *1 Shock trap (To Capture only) *2 Tranquilizer Bombs *2 Flash Bombs Recommended Armor *Full Rathian Armor Set *Any armor without a negative fire resistance Recommended Weapon *Smolder Dragonsword *Blango Decimator *Any Ice element weapon *Dark Scythe *Blango Destroyer Strategy for Rathalos Long Sword Always try to hit him in the legs and the head (when you get the chance), try not to be in his way or he will go straight to you and deal some serious damage. If you want to cut his tail, get behind him whenever he fires fire balls, then do the hit and run tactics and you will dominate him. Finally, you either wait for him to fall asleep (in the wyvern nest) and capture him, or kill him right away. Welcome to your first Rathalos Guide!!!I would suggest you to equip yourself with Rathian armor which have good defense and good fire resistance.As for weapon,I would suggest Eager Cleaver(for beginner) or Supermacy Blade(for advanced).The latter is because of its good thunder element,excellent for slaying your first Rathalos.Bring Potions,Mega Potions,Flashbomb(max),Well-done Steaks,Whetstones,Paintballs,and Shock Trap.Head to Area 4 and then paint him.After that,set up the trap.When he is stunned,attack his TAIL.This will cut of his tail which reduces his tail whip range of attack.When the trap duratoin is over,flashbombs him and keep hiting his weakpoint,the HEAD.Repeat this for a few more time and you should have a dead Rathalos.Good luck!!! Note:If this is your first time fighting him,he will be in Area 3 instead of Area 4. Lance Search for Rathalos, go near him and throw a flash bomb, then just stab him continuously, when the flash bomb goes out, you must do it again and again until nothing left, then its time to set Pitfall Trap, you can use raw meat, place the raw meat near the Pitfall trap then Rathalos will eat. He is in the trap, then just keep attacking him. Note: 1. Raw Meat is not really needed, just stand behind the trap until he rams you and falls into it. 2. Use Guard when there is a sign of attack of Rathalos since when he flies he can blast a fireball or flip and poison you. 3. Bring some items that gives you a stamina. 4. There is a Chain Combo in Lance, Stab 3 times then press X + Left analog or Right Analog or just press X after the 3 stabs. Gunlance This weapon has a high guard ability just like the Lance, when using a Gunlance your shelling type must be Spread, because that is the most powerful shelling types in Gunlance, when you fire it, it exploded 3 - 5 times. Gunlance also has a special attack when you hold R and you press O+Triangle you will perform it. Now, you will kill Rathalos. Prepare items like the items in Lance (above). First, when you see him go near him and begin stabbing when you already performed 3 stabs, you fire a shell and then continue your stab. After that set a Pit Fall Trap, when he is trap use your special attack to him, once you finish just stab him again and wait for 120 - 150 seconds for the cooldown of your special attack, when the is ready, set you Shock Trap and do it again. After that, keep stabbing him and keep firing until he is done. Note: 1. When you fire, your sharpness will decrease rapidly so use whetstones if necessary. 2. Guard as much as possible, but as a general rule, try to evade before you try guarding. Only guard if you 'feel' it won't be possible to evade. Hammer Choose a strong hammer with ice or dragon element, or just high attack power. For low rank Rathalos, use either Dragon Breaker or Finishing Hammer. Finally, for High or G Rank, It is recommended to use Ceanataur Head Axe or one of its upgrades. First, paintball it and dodge, as it will usually rush towards you with a charge. After that, use the ground pound attacks until it becomes "dizzy", then triple pound, repeat, add some bombs and he will flinch before you know it. You could capture him so you can get his wings and webbing, because otherwise it is a pain in the neck. Videos Newbie Guide Rathalos and Rathian aSONlqxmSuE thumb|300px|left